vampire cravings
by His-possesion
Summary: kaname rescuse a baby pure blood named chiotome who looks exactly like yuki he decides to raise her as his own...but the baby isnt used to being a vampire she came from our world to his and now must find a way to get back home or will she give up hope?
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be like my sparda daughter story ok iv decided to base most stories on real life ppl going into anime.

Name-chiotome (bloods daughter)  
Age-3  
Race-pure blood  
Family-none (at the moment)  
Looks-  
You look exactly like yuki did as a child except your hair is darker and your eyes are yellow with fiery orange flicks in it ,your hair is at mid back length and is always down and straight and you have natural pouty lips and big deep eyes.

**Intro **

Aka…..aka….chi's…otome….three things that had been circling in your mind since you'd tried to escape the insanity of the world, it was as if a voice in your head was pounding at you, telling you something indescribable was coming to you, that there was a great event in your life, it was starting, your mind pounded with this voice, a voice you recognized but was so faint you couldn't quiet make out the words ,it was an experience you'd never felt you closed your eyes once again trying to focus on it but it seemed to disappear again the pounding in your chest stood still for a second as a flash of crimson red flew through your thought's ,had you achived your goal of ending, erasing your existence the voice grew louder and stronger ._chi…chi's…..otome….takai's… jinteki … .tai…banpaia _the voice was full of venom whispers became screams as your shallow breath ceased and the heart stopped its lulling beat in seconds the body fell to black shards of glass melting away into the air..

**Translation's aka-red**

**Chi-blood**

**Otome-daughter**

**Takai's-death's**

**Jinteki-human**

**Tai-form**

**Banpaia-vampire**

Chapter one helplessness

aido pov  
You-kaname-sama!!  
You shouted at your dorm leader as akatsuki , ruka and shiki caught up with you, kaname came out to the landing along with ichijou and sieren  
Kaname-what is it aido?  
You-kaname-sama there is a large group of level E's in the wood out side of the academy  
Kaname froze for a second then smirked walking back up the stairs sighing  
Kaname-then kill them aido  
You ran up after him a bit causing him to freeze and look at you  
You-kaname-sama there's a pure blood among them  
Kaname stared for a moment then frowned  
Kaname-show me where they are  
Ruka-hai kaname-sama  
She said and you ran down the stairs with them all running following the sent of  
Fresh blood hearing child's screams get louder and louder until they reached  
The site of horror kaname stopped and stayed in the back ground watching the scene for a few minuets ruka stood beside him with sieren aido stood beside her with akatsuki shiki and ichijou behind them in front of them there was around 50 level-e's a few of them where holding a small child …a pure blood she only looked about 3 years old she was screaming and thrashing about smothered in blood her cries where high pitched and her breathing shallow , the stench of blood was suffocating, you watched as one level e brought there fangs to her pulse within seconds you noticed the one's holding her turned to dust and kaname-sama was there clutching the poor girl to his chest looking around at the level E's one by one they burst into dust it was then after all where gone that you noticed one of the council's nobles dead you ran up to him as he began consoling the girl in his arms.

Kaname pov  
After you disposed of all the disgusting thing you focused on the little child she had brown almost black hair drenched in blood her tear-filled eyes she was almost fainting from loss of blood but still frantically trying to get a better view of her surroundings your mouth hung open somewhat seeing how much she resembled yuki the differences was her hair and eye color you noticed that she was smothered in blood completely ruining the tiny sailors dress she was in, she began liking the blood off her hands, you put your hand on the one she was lapping at happily

Kaname-don't do that little one

She looked at you fearful at first then seemed to clam down a little but continued shivering but you sat her on the floor carefully and took off your blazer putting it on her to stop her from shivering she pulled it closer to her form and you fastened the buttons it was only then you noticed aido and the rest had come to see the tiny child you picked her up again cradling her closely *she's so much like yuki it's unbelievable*

Aido-is she hurt badly?

He said coming closer covering his hands with his sleeve's wiping some of the blood from her face

You-a few bites but nothing major I don't think

Ruka-what's a child this young doing here anyway?

Akatsuki-don't know but by the look of that council skivvy she was most likely being taken to them

Ichijou-ill ask my grandfather he should probably know

you-yes …but don't let him know iv got her….(you looked at the child) tell him we lost her or something

you hoisted her up and started walking back towards the school ignoring the questionable looks the others gave you a tiny smile crased your lips as the toddlers breathing evend out as she napped leaning on your shoulder

you- aido come we have to explain to chairman

Aido- hai kaname-sama

chiotome pov

you woke up slightly dazed after the other vampires saved you, you sat up still in kaname's coat and saw that aido kaien yuki and zero was all in there talking about how kaname and aido found you

kaien-aww she's waking up hello sweetie im kaien this is aido ,yuki ,zero and that's kaname

He said pointing to the others energetically you jumped back a bit looking at all the people you held your arms out to kaname he came over and sat next to you letting you crawl onto his lap you sat there putting your head in his chest

You-hmmm

You stared up at him smileing he put his arm around you rubbing your back soothingly you closed your eyes leaning into his chest alittle more *ahh this is nice, now how the fuck do I get home?*

Kaien-aww that's so cute kaname she likes you

Kaname-hmp yes im not sure what to do with her though

Your eyes opend as you looked at him with tearfilled eyes *don't leave me please I wana go home but,but I don't want to be eaten again!!!!!*

Kaien-don't say such things look you've upset her now

Kaname looked at you then smiled pulling you closer in to his chest running his hand through your hair

Yuki-what do you mean you don't know? she's staying. we can send her away the level e's would find her within hours and then they'd

You sat there enjoying kanames pampering again listening to there arguing you where happy yuki was gonna defend you making you smile slightly *I like her I like her a lot*

Kaname-don't worry yuki that's not what I meant , I was referring more to who out of us would take care of her and best benefit her.

*phew that's good to close for comfort*

Yuki-oh good well I suppose that chair-dad could

Kaien-yes yes yes I'll do it having another adorable daughter

He said little stars in his eyes as he came and patted your head you gripped one of his fingers slightly giggleing *heh you always did make me laugh*

Kaname-do you know what you'll have to do?

Kaien-err what do you mean? I'll raise her like yuki and zero,and she'll be a perfect little girl

He said enthusiastically crouching down to your eye level as you pulled his glasses off and began looking through them at him grinning then you saw them tiny fangs gleamed in the reflection you froze looking again*what the fuck are they doing there?*

Kaname-pure blooded children can't take blood tablets until there around 7 years old because it can become poisonous to there system, at this age she'll need blood every 3-4 hours

*p-pure blood huh…I wanna go home!!!!!!!!really really really badly!!!!!*

Zero-well we cant do that kaname, chairman has to much to do in the day as it is , so that's him out ,im not taking care of **it** and yuki has school so that us out

*hey I take offense to that im not an it gay man*you thought glareing at him not that he noticed no one did they just continued there arguing

Yuki-ZERO I would make time to help-

Zero-no you have school and your grades are suffering enough

Yuki- since when did you care about them zero we are not letting her go I can cut down on my patrolling to help out if you don't want to help you don't have to no one's ordering you to help

Aido-kaname-sama would it be stupid of me to say she could come to moon dorms with us, and when we have classes chairman and yuki could baby sit her? That way she wouldn't be separated from you or yuki who as it would seem to have taken a liking to her?

Kaname-hmm I guess that could work

Yuki-yer that sound perfect aido

Kaien- very clever idea aido

Zero stayed silent and nodded slightly sighing you sat there as kaname pulled kaien's glasses out of your grip giving them to kaien then handing you to yuki

Kaname-here you go have some practice

Yuki held you close as you played with her necklace giggling a bit *wow that's pretty I want one two whered you get this?* you looked at her questionably holding the necklace

Yuki-err does she talk?

Kaname-yes I think so, but she proberly wont for a while until she feels confertable with us and gotten over the shock

Kaien-name?

*err hm pay attention!*you thought jerking the neck lace slightly making yuki look at you smileing

aido-not sure yet ichijou is asking his grandfather as we speak

yuki-his grandfather?

Kaname-there was a noble who worked under the council dead at the scene so ichijous grandfather would defiantly know.

Kaien-yuki me and zero are going to get all your old toys and clothes for her and take them to moon dorms, kaname is there a particular room you want me to put them in?

Kaname-yes can they go in my room

Kaien nodded dragging zero out the room you looked from one to the other then wriggled about getting out of yuki's grasp going on the floor and walking around feeling all eyes on you making sure you don't hurt your self proberly *im not a baby you kno……screw you all* you walked around looking for something to do as your mind paced through what has happened you wanted to look at your self in a mirror but that would have to wait you sat down and sighed slightly*so im a toddler cos I can walk and maybe talk….and im a pure blood…….now im here well great someone should just shoot me now really* you then started to try and undo the buttons on the blazer to look at your self if you where badly hurt but found it difficult to undo them you growled in frustration as you couldn't undo *god I cant even undo fucking buttons great I suppose iv **GOT** to act like a child and ask for help* them you got up and walked over to kaname and held the buttons out for him to undo

Kaname-not yet wait until we get you some new cloths hmm?

You glared at him then sat back down trying to undo them again every so often you herd yuki chuckle a little as you whine in irritation at the dam thing you herd a knock on the door and saw ichijou

Ichijou-kaname-sama I found out about her

He said walking over to the sofa sitting beside him you stopped and looked at him listening to the conversation watching as he shuffled a few papers in his hand

Kaname-ok

Ichijou-her name is chiotome no last name *_ chi…chi's…..otome*_ she's 3 no one knows where she came from there is not pure- blood line that seems to match her, she has come out of no where, the council was going to take her in, then the attack happened he did sound desperate to get her though so it might be something to look into

Kaname-did you tell them I have her?

Ichijou-no kaname-sama I said that she ran off while you was dealing with the level e's

Kaname-yoi supashi-bu ichijou (good thank you)chiotome iza koerde (come here)

You looked up at him *should I act like I know that's my name? err ya* you walked towards him smileing*chiotome…hmm my 'name's' quiet strange huh?*

Kaname-well at least she knows her name and understands simple speech

He said lifting you up holding you on his hip

Kaname-yuki we're going back to our dorms could you come and help us settle her in ?

Yuki-h-hai kaname-sempai

She said as all 5 of us left for the moon dorms you noticed it was night so the other students are in bed as you got to the dorms you where taken in kaname's room you saw that zero was carrying a big wooden thing into kaname's room as you got in there kaname placed you on his bed walking over to the half made cot helping put it together as yuki untied one of the bags of clothes

Yuki-oh my god I cant remember these haha

She said pulling out ball gown type dresses, night gown's, hats and a coat, red ,blue ,black, pink all colors and designs you slid yourself off the bed and walked over to her pulling the clothes out looking at them *you used to where these…I geuss there all right sort of….oooo red* you pulled on the red piece and saw it was a old styled long night gown you held it infront of yuki

Yuki-you want to where this tognight?

You nodded your head alittle *lets try talking a bit *

You-y-yes p-pwease

*aww wow my voice is sooo cute *Everyone stopped looking at you quickly yuki smiled proud that she got you to talk she picked you up along with the nighty

Yuki-kaname-sempai im going to give her a bath and get her changed for bed

Kaname-yes ok yuki thank you

She walked over to a door a set you down on the floor running a small bath

Yuki-can you go to the toilet by your self?

You nodded *well duh*

Yuki-do you need to go now?

You-n-no

She smiled as she undid kaname's blazer *finally good that thing was really hot*she stared shocked slightly at the amount of blood that coverd you ,you looked down to what she was stearing at ,you saw just red-brown blood you started crying

Yuki-shh shhh it's ok

She was cut off by kaname entering the room

Kaname-whats wrong with her?

Yuki-I think it's the blood it's ok

You started bawling your eyes out it was stupid you didn't have a fear of blood but being smotherd in it wasn't nice kaname left the room as yuki grabed the bottom of the dress

yuki-arms up

you did as she said sniffling as she pulled the dress off laying it on the floor then put her hand in the water checking the tempreture and got a cloth dipping it in the water wrinning it out wirping the blood from your arms and legs you stopped crying and she smiled

yuki-there we go now we can see how pretty you are

she said a smile shinning at you she picked you up putting you in the warm water

yuki-now stay her for a minuet I'll go get you some toy's hmm?

You nodded at her as you moved the water around she left the room and came back a few minuets later came back with some ducks and puppet cloths she put them in the bath and you began playing slightly after your bath she dried you and put your nighty on then walked out of the bathroom you noticed only kaname was there he was on his bed

Reading a book he put it down looking at you and yuki

Kaname-thank you yuki

He said getting up walking over to you both he hugged you both then pulled away putting you down on the ground holding your hand

Yuki-she doesn't need nappies or anything she can use the toilet by her self

Kaname-a clever child then

He said beaming down at you *im a smartass I can even do my five times tables*

yuki-I should go back to my dorm kaname-sempai good night

kaname-good night yuki

after she left kaname pulled you over to his bed he sat you on it getting a brush going through your hair

kaname-chi do you remember where you came from? If you do it's really importat you tell me then we can find your mommy and daddy

you looked at your hand's you felt the brush stop and be pulled away from your hair

kaname-or I could help you forget them if you like?

You looked at him and spoke in a small whisper

You-n-no *I don't want to forget them yet*

He looked at you solomly ,almost disappointed then pulled you in to his lap and kissed your forehead

Kaname-you'd still have a family youd have me ,yuki,aidoand the chairman you liked him hmm?

You nodded as he put his wrist to his mouth nipping it letting a trickle of crimson loose he held it to your mouth

Kaname-open up or you'll get ill

You opend your mouth as he put his wrist to you lips letting you take what you needed you had no idea what came over you ,you bit down slightly causing a steady flow of it into your mouth you fed for about 5 minuets then pulled away the sickening thirst gone now he chuckled at how clean you was after

Kaname-not a drop spilt, such a good otome

*daughter?what- I- you -that didn't mean what I think it did ,did it?*

You nodded as he carried you over to the big black wooden crib the bars stopped in the middle of the bed he laid you down pulling the cover over you kissing your forehead once again you laid there watching him get ready for bed he laid in his bed facing you he chuckled at you slightly

Kaname-go to sleep chi

You stayed still yawning slightly falling asleep soon after you didn't feel so helpless any more knowing that kaname wanting to help you


	2. the great escapescaring otousama

Chapter two- the great escape-scaring otou-sama

Kaname pov

you woke up facing chi's crib seeing that she's asleep, today you and the rest of night class will bond you remembered what you did last night ,sighing you rolled on your back hearing the faint screams of the day class girls at the far gates you smirked at the thought of carrying chi past them and handing her to yuki *now that would be a sight* you thought you got up and enterd the bathroom washing your face combing your hair and stuff then got changed into a loose button up black shirt and dark jeans you herd muffled squeeks coming from chi's crib and turned to find her waking up rubbing her eyes that where darker red than her normal colour *she needs to feed then* you sighed and picked her up letting her bite your wrist to feed then you herd the someone at the door

you-come in

aido enterd slowly looking slightly taken back seeing you allowing chi to feed off you

aido-I'm sorry for intruding i just wanted to see how thing are with her kaname-sama

you-no its no problem aido

you said shifting chi on your lap as you did she girped your hand keeping your wrist at her mouth

chi pov

you held his hand as he moved you leaning you back a bit you hled on for a few more minuets then let him go he pulled you up right and you noticed aido giggled as kaname put you on the ground you ran over to the bag of clothes and pulled out a dress it had long sleeves and a bell type bottom the sleeves and chest where black and the skirt was red with black embroidery on it you picked it up and ran over to aido holding it up to him

you-pwease

you herd kaname chuckle as aido lifted you up carrying you over to kaname

aido-you'll have to ask kaname-sama

you looked at aido then kaname then held out the dress at arms length to kaname

you-pwease

kaname nodded telling aido he could change you kaname went over to a small draw and pulled out a pair of red undies with blue love hearts on it and some red shoes with black polka dots on it he tossed them over to aido who quickly got them on you he picked you up after wards

aido- wow she's cute

he said putting you down you ran to the floor mirror and squealed pulling the dress a bit

kaname-come on chi

you walked over to them both as kaname held your hand walking you down the stairs and went at the gate ,when got closer to the gates you noticed that ruka ichijou and akatsuki were coming you walked and pulled on kaname's arm jumping on the small wall of the bridge you held his hand tighter making sure you didn't fall and held out your other arm for balance you nearly fell of the edge and felt kaname jerk your arm and hoist you up off the wall on the ground beside him again

kaname-that's enough of that then

you got to the gates being greeted by the others then you herd the sound of yuki shouting at the girls to get back the gates opened and the girls got into two straight lines you saw yuki and pulled your and out of kaname's grip and ran at her hugging her legs the girls went silent watching

yuki-ahh chi good morning to you to

she said and you let go stepping back

yuki-very pretty today hmm?

You-yes

She picked you up hugging you quickly as kaname stood infront of you both and pulled you off of her setting you on the ground

Kaname-I think she missed you

Yuki-ahh y-yes maybe hehe

She said blushing

Kaname-well we better get going see you later yuki

Kaname began walking as the girls stood in amazment you can only imagine what they think is going on after you got to town they quickly got a set of reins after your 6th attempt of running of to some toys and where now trying to put them on you

Kaname-chi hold still-ah chi that's not nice is it now standstill-chi now stop it-

You where wriggling about as he was putting them around your shoulders and chest he had one arm in and was trying to coax the other in the others found it quiet funny

Kaname-chi if your going to run off all the time then your wearing these im not going to lose you again

You- I don'

You said as he quickly caught you putting the other arm in then clipping it shut at the back he stood up holding them tightly so you don't get away you pulled at the straps whining a bit you all then set off to go get few things ruka said you'll need

Ruka-now that that's sorted we need a high chair ,stroller and playpen.

She said looking at kaname you walked into the nearest baby shop and got a new three wheel black and orange stroller they let you choose the colour thought ruka wanted the blue and pink one they set it up kaname got the reins off you and strapped you into the stroller you squirmed around but gave up quickly as he began pushing you around the street looking for other less expensive baby shops they got you a black playpen and a new highchair shaped like an egg with strapes after they got everything they quickly made it back to the school once you got back kaname sat in the living room with the others and straight away as you sat on his lap you'd already pulling at his hand hungry again he smiled pulling his shirt up a bit letting you bite into his wrist this shocked a few of the others as they sat down around on the floor putting the play pen together

Ichijou-I take it your gonna be her father figure then now she's taking kuran blood

Kaname-im not going to be her father figure, im going to be her father

*m-my father holy shit!!* There was bit of silence as you finished feeding and played with kanames hair a bit after the others finished the play pen kaname set you In it and aido sat out side of it playing with you and a few of your toys you laughed realizing how childish he is got bored with him though and went to the centre of the play pen playing making him leave *I don't like being caged I want out then I'll explore, besides I wana see what 'dad' would do probably just put me back in, I need to see how he reacts so I can get around his authority* you though and began fiddling with the door to the 'box' you where trapt in *click* it opend you walked out side of it and clapped your hands*yay im clever* you then walked around the house some how you managed to get out of the front door and get outside once outside you ran around down to the gates that where open from this morning you walked past them and made your way around the school grounds walking around you played in the fountain,around in the trees then got to a building you didn't notice you where walking towards the chairman he saw you weaving in and out if the groups of girlies and his face light up

Kaien-chiotome what are you doing out here?

He said walking over to you holding his arm out for you to hold you didn't at first instead trying to run off but he got you and held your hand he smiled

Kaien-I hope kaname know's where you are he might be worried hmm?

You-ahh n-no

You said smileing wider as he walked you back to the moon dorms he knocked on the door hearing lots of shouting on the other side he opend the door seeing kaname shouting and chasing aido

Kaname-**what do you mean you lost my daughter already**

kaname stopped and saw you with kaien and clamed down

kaien-she's fine kaname she just wanted to explore see unharmed

kaname came over to you gripping your wrist lightly you looked down avoiding his accusing gaze

kaname-thanks for bringing her back kaien

kaien smiled at him

kaien-no problem I remember how worried I was when yuki ran off for the first time, you should remember well im going back now need to deal with that stubborn class skipping zero again

kaname nodded as kaien left aido had run off long befor as the door shut kaname swatted your back side hard enough to makie you cry and try pulling away ,he crouched at eye level with you *go away you hurt me!!!!*

kaname-chi don't you ever run off like that again do you understand, If you do you'll get a smack, its not nice when I cant find you

you-h-hai o-otou-sama

you sniffed through sobbs he smiled at you seeing him as your dad and picked you up hugging you

kaname-good girl now no more crying ok?

You nodded a bit wrapping your arms around his neck as he walked through the house with you he whent to the living room with the rest of the night class and sat down you pulled away and walked over to a frozen aido sitting on his lap and glared at kaname

Kaname-don't look at me like that chi

You glare hardend then you turned around standing on aido's legs hugging him

You-don be sad aidoo

Aido-


End file.
